Wight
Wight is a creepy, animus cursed dragon who wanders throughout Pyrrhia. Cunning, vicious, and more than a little deranged, she stumbles across the land carrying a barbed whip, searching for the animus who cursed her. Description Wight is a pale NightWing, who barely looks anything like a NightWing at all. Her scales are pure white, and her eyes are light blue and glow in the dark. She has no claws, and her teeth are altered to be only useful for grinding. She is also incapable of breathing fire. Her horns are loose and floppy, more like tentacles than anything else. She can move them around at will. Her front legs are weak, forcing her to be bipedal. She is extremely skinny, nearly skeletal. She has dark back spines and grey wing membranes. Personality Wight is determined and deranged. She hates all Animus with a passion, and makes it her lives goal to kill them all. She doesn't accept help, and will attack any dragon who stays too long near her. She can work with others if she wants to, but it is very hard and she will abandon them once they stop being useful. She also has a hatred of authority, due to the fact they would try to stop her quest, and throw her in a prison or psychiatric ward. Wight tries her best to stick to inhabited areas areas, since she will undoubtedly attract attention. However, since most Animus live in cities, under the control of a queen, Wight often finds she has no choice. Another thing Wight likes to do is sing. However, her songs are not like other dragon's songs. Her songs are eerie wails with no words, that express pure, raw emotion. There is a specific wail called the "Killing Song" which she does right before claiming another victim. Part of Wight's psychosis is that she's obsessed with ritual. She can never kill a dragon without making a ritual out of it. This is her biggest weakness, and one she can only break if it's absolutely necessary. If she ever breaks this habit, she experiences extreme migraines that last for anywhere from a week to a month. Thus, she tries not to kill a dragon unless she is certain she has time to complete a proper ritual. The ritual has to last anything from 1-10 minutes, and can be anything from singing specific songs, to breaking a certain amount of sticks and arranging them into a pattern. If the ritual is in any way imperfect, then her deranged mind forces her to start over. Wight encourages any and all rumors about herself. She likes it when dragons fear her, and has gone out of her way to confirm some of the rumors as true. She feels fear is the closest she will ever get to being liked. Wight has deep self loathing, and subconsciously knows what she's doing is wrong. However, she feels it's the only way she can make her mark on the world. If she can't be remembered as a normal dragon, then she'll be remembered as a powerful monster. Since her family kicked her out after he animus curse, she feels that no one will ever accept her. Trivia Some aspects of her are based off of Tolkien's Barrow-wights, while her songs are based off of the Pokemon Gourgeist. Her original concept was a Hybrid witch type dragon Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Avillan) Category:Characters